


Smile

by ClaudiaCleland



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, InOmniaParatus, LDB - Freeform, LifeandDeathBrigade, RobertandRory, TeamRobert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaCleland/pseuds/ClaudiaCleland
Summary: Disclaimer:Most characters, settings and some dialogues are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls. Because I am not a native English speaker I will try to do my best with the help of my lovely beta. This story is not written to make money. There should be mature content in the story, because I think Nick would like it dirty ;)This is a romance about Robert and Rory. Please leave the story now if you don’t like this pairing. There a lots of other great stories out there you could read.I read Nick Holmes had been auditioning for Gilmore Girls since the pilot and I want to give his character Robert the big chance he never had before. Nick told in an interview he’s #Team Robert and he’s going to be #Team Robert until he dies. Hopefully there are readers out there who like this idea as much as I’m after I saw some up-to-date pictures of him. He got really hot!Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy it a little bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**1 Chapter**

After the Obama Campaign trail, Rory finally managed to get a job at the New York Times. She was able to buy a small apartment in Manhattan when she got her trust fund at the age of 25. Sometimes she thinks back to her days at Yale and her adventures with the Life and Death Brigade (LDB). After Logan gave her the ultimatum and she declined his proposal, Rory never heard from the LDB boys again. She liked the boys, but naturally they stuck to Logan. Nevertheless, the hardworking bookworm changes like a chameleon to a small party animal clubbing on the weekends. Most of the times Lane invites her to come to the clubs where her new band plays while Zack or Lane’s mother babysits the twins.

Rory and Lane are arriving at the new club “Ready for…” in Manhattan.

“Strange name for a club,” Rory says, reading the sign at the entrance.

“Yeah, sounds weird! Ready for what?” Lane replies, “But I heard the music is different from other clubs and the furnishings and equipment are cool.”

Both ladies finally managed to get in after standing in line for more than one hour.

“Hopefully it was worth the wait,” Rory says while walking into the club. She looks around; the floor of the first room is black and white, with big portrait pictures of stars on the red brick walls. The wooden ceiling is beautiful highlighting the warm atmosphere of the club.

“Man, what’s that? “Lane asks curious after they entered the second room.

“Stunning,” Rory replies in awe. The whole lounge room seems like a homage to Great Britain. Timber floor, comfortable leather couches, old chandeliers and lots of pictures which look like they should belong in places in Great Britain. Rory remembers some places from her visits in London. But her favorite are the huge bookshelves filled with different kinds of books.

“That’s not fair,” Lane teases. “This should be ladies’ night not book night.”

“Hm…” Rory replies distracted while checking the books.

“Hey, Rory, the drinks are also typically British. Want to try something new?” Lane shouts on her way to the bar.

Rory is distracted by the books. Lane comes back, smirking devilishly. “I found something you should like.”

Fortunately, the cocktail looks delicious, it is a thick orange liquid in a martini glass with half of a passion fruit shell floating as the garnish.

“It’s called a Pornstar Martini,” Lane smirks.

“This fits the evening,“ Lane states, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Rory swallows up, “What?”

“Relax Rory, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to flirt today and hook up with a sexy gentleman. You work so hard and you never seem to have time for men. Logan was your last boyfriend where the relationship lasted longer than a month.” Lane explains.

“I know, but I don’t want to date men in my job, never fuck the company,” Rory murmurs.

“But sex is good to lose some tension,” Lane giggles with a wink.

“Oh my God,” Rory blushes, “I thought you never did it again after your honeymoon.”

“Well, definitely not then, but now…” Lane starts whilst her eyes sparkle.

“Okay, let drink more of this magical orgasmic cocktail to reduce my nervousness. Afterwards we can search for possible lover boys,”

Rory agrees, already slightly drunk.

As soon as they had finished their third cocktail Lane is insistent that all good things come in threes and the women walk over and sit on a couch near the dance floor.

“That man on the left side of the dance floor is cute,” Lane whispers in Rory’s left ear.

“Lane, you need to talk louder,” Rory replies, following the cue of her friend.

“Are you kidding me? He looks similar to Zack,” Rory chuckles.

“Oh, you’re right,” Lane smiles softly, “and the dark-haired guy next to him, with the cute smirk and beard?”

“You’re my best friend, Lane, but you managed to find the one man who looks exactly like Dave Rygalski. Perhaps we should find someone for me, not for you,” Rory teases.

“Okay, what kind of guy are we searching for?” Lane asks curious, because she couldn’t find a man who looked like one of Rory’s former partners.

“Hm..,” Rory starts, “I think the appearance is not the most important thing, but he should be gorgeous in my eyes and in any case intelligent.”

“Sounds like we should go back to the bookshelf and the first gentleman with a book in his hands is yours,” Lane suggests smirking childishly.

Rory chuckles while looking at the bookshelf. Exactly at this moment a handsome stranger with a three-days beard and tousled dark hair walks with a book to the shelf, placing it there. “My chance,” Rory thinks, strolling nervously to the man.  Lane watches her.

Searching for the perfect first sentence, Rory’s heart skips a beat. “Hello, I saw you used the bookshelf as a flea market?”

The stranger smiles softly, “Have you read it?”

Rory wonders which book he put on the shelf. “Which book was it?”

“Guess right and I’ll show you: Business or pleasure?” The beautiful stranger asks, his voice filled with amusement.

“Considering the fact that we’re in a nightclub, I would guess pleasure,” Rory replies interested.

“Sorry Rory, wrong guess,” the stranger grins, starting to leave a confused Rory. “See you again when the film comes out.”

As her journalistic instinct to search for hints why this man could know her name begins, he already walks to the dance floor.

Usually Rory never tries to seduce a man with dancing, but he piqued her curiosity. The alcohol helps her. She goes on the dance floor and dances up on to the stranger. The music changes to a slower beat. Rory caresses his arms gently to stop him from leaving the dance floor. “Please give me one more chance to find out who you are,” she purrs.

The stranger leans in, speaks softly in her ear: “My entire goal in life is to outlive my brother, inherit the family fortune, put all my sisters out on the street and live as frivolously as possible, have numerous wives, thousands of illegitimate children and die completely alone and leave every cent to a parrot named Polly.”

“I’ll be damned, Robert?” Rory feels embarrassed that she didn’t recognize him. Wow, he has changed a lot in the last years. He is extremely hot!

 


	2. 2 Chapter

2 Chapter

“Finally, I didn’t think that you recognized me,” Robert whispered in Rory’s ear, as he pulled her closer.

Rory blushed. She started flirting, but she never thought the stranger would be one of her friends from Yale. Colin, Finn and Robert always liked to keep their schedules loose like their women. Rory was never into the no strings relationship, however a shiver wanders down her body as his hot breath tickles her neck. Robert looks enticing to her  
Instead of running away as would have done in the past, Rory leans into him, smiling softly. 

“Sorry, Robert, I was just thinking if you are more handsome now than you were when we were in Yale together,” she smirks devilishly. 

Absentmindedly she moves her left hand down his hairy chest. At first, he’s surprised, but he would never stop flirting with Rory Gilmore. 

“At which you totally failed,” he replies grinning. “Sweetheart, we cannot talk about how handsome I am because I’m the most attractive man here tonight.” 

He likes the feel of her body close to his and her hand playing with the hair on his chest. Who thought that his decision to leave open the first few buttons of his gray button-down shirt would be such a turn on to Rory Gilmore?

Turned on by the feeling of the warmth of his body and their movement to the slow rhythm of the music, Rory praises the DJ for his music choices. Still obliviously caressing Robert’s chest she switches to slightly small talk. 

“Strange name for a club,” Rory starts, remembering their earlier conversation.

“I thought you would have figured the meaning out by now,” he chuckles with a wink. 

“Hey, I’m not a researcher,” she continues flirting.

“I thought being a reporter, research is part of your job description,” Robert teases. 

He’s enjoying the slow dance and he starts to caress Rory’s back gently. With his other hand, he signals the DJ to continue to play slow music. 

“Have you signaled for the DJ to get help?” She giggles.

The cocktails she had earlier tasted incredible, but slowly she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol in her veins. 

“Not at all, I just thought it would be great if he could continue to dance to the slow music since I have such a beautiful woman in my arms,” he smirks.

“Robert, I always knew you were more of narcissists than the other boys, but what makes you think the DJ would play what you want?” Rory mocks tenderly.

“Well,” Robert starts, “perhaps because I pay his wages.”

Clearly puzzled Rory looks at Robert while he’s laughing.

“This is your club?” Rory asks impressed.

“Yes,” Robert replies obviously proud. 

After retaining her composure Rory continues with their banter. “Your brothers are still alive?”

“Unfortunately,” he chuckles. She’s not only good-looking but also witty, a nice change to his usual conquests. 

“But you’re already married, I suppose?” Rory continues mocking.

“I thought you would be my first?” He whispers seductively in her ear, leaning very close to her. 

His words make her a shiver goes down her spine while she blushes from head to toe. 

“We will see,” she replies shyly. “Depends on your frivolity and the number of your children so far.” 

Seeing Robert’s smirk growing, she’s not sure if she crossed a red line. Was she ready to flirt with one of Logan’s friends from New Heaven?

“You’re a fascinating woman, Rory. No children yet, but definitely something we could start tonight,” he wiggles his eyebrows. If she was willing to flirt with him, he would try to get the most out of it.

She tries to ignore the tingling on her neck from his breath. Smelling his unique scent, she continues to flirt with Robert.

“Perhaps we should start with buying you a parrot?” Rory suggests, smiling innocently. 

“Where’s the fun?” He deadpans pulling her as close as possible.

Rory likes feeling him close to her but quickly changes the conversation to his confession of owning the club.

“Okay, if you’re the owner of this club what’s with the strange name?”

“Reporter girl, nobody would know what I mean with in Omnia Paratus,” he explains chuckling softly.

“Oh, Ready for anything! But why only “Ready for…” You could have used the whole sentence,” she states.

“Sure, but I like some secrets,” Robert grins. “Sorry Rory, I need to excuse myself. Do you want to sit down?”

“Sure, I just need to tell my friend Lane where I am,” she answers.

Searching for Lane, Rory checks her cell. Lane wrote her a message, telling her that she already left for Rory’s apartment and Rory should have fun with the gorgeous stranger. Reading the note Rory smiles mischievously. 

Sitting on one of the leather couches near the bookshelves Robert returns and joins Rory, placing one arm on her shoulder. 

After more bantering and obvious flirting from both sides, Robert pulls her closer until she’s sitting comfortably on his lap. A little nervously she’s tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Feeling his heart pounding, he reaches gently out to caress her lips with his right thumb, wandering with both hands still holding her cheeks. Rory’s feeling a slight rise in her cheeks. Moving closer to her, he traces her lips tenderly with his tongue. She’s slowly runs a hand through his thick dark hair. Separating her lips with his tongue, she grants him entry. She looks at his face and his green eyes gazing at her adoringly, make her melt in his kiss. Closing her eyes they deepen their kiss, he groans softly in her mouth. Exploring each other mouths with passion, hands are starting to explore each others bodies too. He can feel his arousal increasing.


End file.
